1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor package, for example, a fan-out semiconductor package in which connection terminals may be extended outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, a significant trend in the development of technology associated with semiconductor chips is reducing the size of components. Therefore, in the field of package technology, in accordance with an increase in demand for small sized semiconductor chips, or the like, the implementation of a semiconductor package having a compact size while including a plurality of pins has been demanded.
One type of package technology suggested in order to satisfy the technical requirements as described above is a fan-out semiconductor package. Such a fan-out semiconductor package may be useful in terms of the implementation of a large number of pins while having a compact size by redistributing a connection terminal outwardly of a region in which a semiconductor chip is disposed.